tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aetheric Warriors
''"We are speed, we are fury, we are the very wind. And we will rip the foes of the Emperor asunder."- ''Koah Nitric, Grand Khan of the Aetheric Warriors The Aetheric Warriors are a noble band of Space Marines descended from the honorable and savage ranks of the White Scars. While all Sons of Khan are masters of fast attack, the Aetheric Warriors take such skill one step further, becoming masters of areal combat as well. Weather on land or in the skies, the Aetheric Warriors meet their foes with primal fury and savage grace. Noted for their sheer wisdom and calm, in spite of the savage and unrelenting way they wage war, the Aetheric Warriors see themselves as warrior-prophets of the Imperium, spreading the order of the Emperor's will with every stroke of the blade and fire of the bolt. History Founding The Aetheric Warriors were of the 7th Founding and were created from the ranks of some of the White Scars finest pilots and assault marines with the intention of making a Chapter that would become one of the most fearsome rapid attack forces in the Imperiums vast arsenal. The Sacking of Crehput Crehput was a vast jungle covered death world, its only value being the vast amounts of adamantium that was draw daily from it. However, it appers the Dark Eldar saw another value in the planets sparse mining population. The Dark Eldar swooped in with characteristic speed and grace, but were mired due to the worlds hostile lifeforms, the people of Crehput could hide in the thick of the jungles for extend periods and evade the many dangers of this world. The pompous Dakr Eldar, though well armed, were ill prepared for the swarms of flesh eating insects and man-eating plants, not to mention various dinosauroid beasts. It was this delay in the raid that gave the Aetheric Warriors time to respond and stike the Eldar when the whole Chapter arrived ''en masse. ''The Aetheric Warriors had received the distress call...curious...as the colony sent no such beacon. The Dark Eldar attempted to flee, abandoning much of the Kabals ground forces still on world, but the Chapters warships, cut down many who tried to load a number of last minute slave barges into their greedy holds. Just as the Archons warship was about to escape, another came out of the webway directly in front of it. The last thing Archon Duearz Raiz saw was the mark of the Kabal of the Dark Oaths as his vessel was torn asunder. The Space Marines attempted to pursue this new Dark Eldar vessel but it had already vanished back into the void from whence it came. The Aetheric Warriors hunted down any remaining Dark Eldar on world with brutal efficacy, and to this day Crehput continues to churn out record amounts of adamantium to fuel the Imperiums war machines across the Galaxy. Doom of Helax Helax was a very valuable Forge World that was producing vast amounts of plasma weapons for the Imperium. Thus it is little surprise that the infamous Blackteef Tribe descended upon the world. The Blackteef overran the Skitarii and Titan forces of the world in over a month of fighting, and soon had broken into various Manufactorums in search of the plasma weaponry. The beasts even looted several Warhound and Reaver class Titians and turned them upon the local populous. Weapons and Tactics The Aetheric Warriors specialize in fast attack in all its myrid forms, be it atop their assault bikes, in the skies with their jump packs, or from the cockpit of a Stormtalon Gunship. They are noted for their masterful tactics, and wisdom in battle. The Aetheric Warriors strike with the utmost precision and skill, decapitating the enemy command structure with one perfect strike, and then swiftly dispatching the disoriented forces that remains. It is this way of war that has found the Aetheric Warriors battling the Tau Empire, as they are ideal warriors to bring these upstart xenos low. Aetheric Warriors specialization has led to the development of various weapons that befit their constant and masterful drive: '''Naval Bolter: '''A short barreled bolter that can be held one handed without sacrificing accuracy, the Naval Bolter is common place amongst the ranks of the Aetheric Warriors due to its mobility and the fact that it allows the Space Marine to either dual wield or carry and offhand melee weapon. '''Sky Hammer: '''A fully automatic Astartes shotgun, the Sky Hammer is a weapon of unmatched might in the hands of an experienced Assault or Tactical Marine. Gene-seed While pure in all respects, the Aetheric Warriors have an unusually large number of psykers within their ranks. While the number of Stormseers amongst their ranks is not as great as say, the Blood Ravens chapter, it is still a noticeable force. Their is also a strage mutation in the gene-seed that turns the hair of all Space Marines implaneted with it grey, adding ti the Chapters sagely apperence. Organisation The Aetheric Warriors are devided into one hundred man Brotherhoods that are lead by a Khan, much like the other White Scars successors. However, each Brotherhoods Khan and the Grand Khan himself are also the Chapters most adept Stormseers, as the wise sages are often the best leaders the Chapter has. There are also a few noteable classes of Space Marine that deiviate from the standard codex formations: Thunderers Thunderers are the Chapters most deadly assault marines, as they are taken from the ranks of the Chapters Stormseers and trained to hone their abilites in close quarters combat. Often Thunderers are deadly telekentics, capable of breaking bones with but a motion and sending scores of smaller foes flying like snow in the winds of Tempestus Prime. Thunderers are usually armed with a Force Weapon or a Sky Hammer Astartes Shotgun. Stormriders Stormseers who speicalize in combat atop their assault bikes. Stormriders speicalize in the disaplen of Divination, allowing them to strike devastating charges against the foes ranks without fail. They also use their psychic powers to attack the foe in mid combat, launching gouts of flame or lighting in their wake. Chapter Culture The Aetheric Warriors are stoic and proud Space Marines, and do everything in their power to honor the legacy of Jaghitai Khan and his warrior code. They show no mercy to the foe, and cut them down with savagery that is awe inspiring. Though feirce and primal in battle, the Aetheric Warriors are hardly barbarians, each of them come from the mountain, temple cities that dot their cold, mountainous homeworld, Tempestus Prime. Each of these mountaintop fortress cities are the home of extremely pious populations, and thus the Aetheric Warriors turely believe in the Emperor's divinity. The people of Tempestus Prime believe that through strict meditation and martial arts practice, they may become closer to the God-Emperor. It is why these people live in the snowcaped mountains, rather than the predator infested valleys they venture into to hunt said beasts. The people of Tempestus Prime are all scholars, constantly trading what little they have in the way of valubles for more relgious texts of the Emperor, his Primarchs, and the Saints. This nature reflects itself in the Aetheric Warriors in their vast and wise Librarium, which holds vast volumes on the innumerable enemies of man. Chapter Fleet The Aetheric Warriors maintain a large fleet of Cruisers and assault craft. They also possess a single Battle Barge, The Savage Cyclone. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium of Man Category:Imperium Category:White Scars Successors Category:7th Founding